Hamlet's Diary
by Kateari
Summary: A diary on Hamlet's thoughts during the play of Hamlet by William Shakespeare.


Hamlet's Diary

My name is Hamlet I am the crown prince of Denmark. My father died and a month later my mother married my Uncle Claudius. Around the time of my mother's wedding I was taken aside by my good friend Horatio and two guards saying that my father's ghost was coming out at night. They thought it might speak if I spoke to it. So I decided to give it a try, when I spoke to it that fateful night the ghost, my father, told me that he had been poisoned by my uncle Claudius and that I his only son must take revenge. I couldn't believe it my father was murdered!

So for the time since then I have been trying to actually prove that my uncle had in fact murdered my father, so when I took revenge that I would not kill an innocent man. Was it really my father's ghost or a demon sent by the Devil to tempt me? I am really struggling with this. I must ask Horatio to see what he thinks of this.

Ah Ophelia she is incredibly beautiful. But she looks to coy, what is she up too? I heard my Uncle and Ophelia's father Polonius' voices naught two minutes ago. Ah she is taking about our romance with me so her father can see if I love her or not. Would it be better for me if they thought I was mad? Then no one would suspect my behavior, like sneaking around, being reclusive. Yeah this is a great idea! Oh I love her so much it is so hard to hurt her. But women are so fickle what if she doesn't really love me? My mother obviously did not love my father. I hate women! Aye but I love Ophelia.

I went to corner my mother about her marrying my uncle just one month after my father's death and in the middle of my questioning my father's ghost showed up. I must have looked mad to my mother, talking to thin air. I was about to leave when I heard a noise behind the tapestry. I thought it was my uncle or some one coming to harm my mother so I stabbed with my sword. I heard this horrible noise, and than I realized, as the body of Polonius fell out, that I killed my first man. What was I going to do with the rat of a man. If I leave him here he will be called and good man and he will get a Christian burial. No he is not deserving of this. I will hide the body to where no can find him. My mother watches as I drag the fat man out. I hide the body in a place that someone like Polonius deserves. My uncles later brought the guard to arrest me to try and get me to tell where his body is. When I told my uncle he was being eaten by worms the look he gave was of disgust. I thought that was pretty mad of me. He sends me to England with two school mates. I know that his letters that they carry are to have me killed.

Later when I got back to Denmark I found out that Ophelia had gone mad and killed herself. Oh my Ophelia! My love! I am sorry! I was so mean to her and told her she was a whore. My fair lady Ophelia, I would have married you gladly.

Laertes found out that I killed his father Polonius and that Ophelia is dead. He blames both their deaths on me. So he challenges me to swordfight with him, I suspect that he and my Uncle Claudius have been plotting to kill me. Probably poison like my father. I swordfight fairly with him. My uncle drinks to my health and than places a pearl in the wine and bids me to drink. How strange. A pearl? I decline because I am wanting to win so I need not be intoxicated while fighting with Laertes. My mother drinks from the chalice with the pearl after my second hit on Laertes, my uncle tries to plead with her not to, but she does. Why does he do this? At this time Laertes cuts me unjustly so we fight again and somehow are swords get mixed up. I am not sure how but I definitely noticed. During the third round my mother starts looking uncomfortable, she is dying. I strike Laertes with his original sword and he falls. My mother dies after telling me "the drink." Wait my uncle has put a "pearl" into the same cup of wine. My mother has been poisoned by the cup that was meant for me.

Laertes tells me I have been poisoned by the sword and we exchange forgiveness. I kill my uncle by the poisoned sword and the remains of the poisoned wine. I start to feel strange, I realize that I too am dieing. I beg Horatio to tell my story and to have Young Fortenbras of Poland take my throne. In my end I felt light and forgiven. I had fulfilled my father's wishes, I could now die a happy man.


End file.
